


Xiuho

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should never shout "daddy" when you have a child sleeping next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiuho

"Daddy," Joonmyun moans. His back arches off the bed and makes contact with Minseok's chest. His body moves in time with the others thrusts. Minseok's movements are sharp, hips colliding with the back of Joonmyun's thighs. It's been a while since he felt this good.

"Louder." Minseok roughly flips Joonmyun onto his stomach without stopping. He lays his body on top of Joonmyun and bites every patch of skin he can touch. Forgetting about the child sleeping in the bedroom next to theirs, Joonmyun moans just a little bit louder. His hands paw at the sheets, mouth hanging open. Heat pools in his belly. Hot hands tease his sweaty skin. Minseok pants into his neck, telling him how good he feels.

Minseok pounds into Joonmyun a few more times before the latter goes through an orgasm that leaves his legs shaking and breathless. The other male pulls out and slides his erection against the small of Joonmyun's back. A sticky substance paints his backside just as Minseok collapses next to him.

"That's probably the kinkiest sex we'll ever have," Joonmyun jokes and laughs with a breathy voice. He slides a pillow under his chin and gives Minseok a content smile.

"We can always do it again another day." Minseok pulls Joonmyun to his side and snuggles up to him.

 

"Eat your breakfast, Sehun."

"I'm not hungry." The boy sticks his tongue out and pushes away his bowl of porridge. Minseok sighs and tries his best to spoon feed his son, even though he was five and was capable of feeding himself.

"Papa!" Sehun gushes as Joonmyun comes into the kitchen in a crisp black suit. The little boy shoves Minseok's hand away and hops off his chair, running over to give his dad a hug.

"Good morning," Joonmyun laughs. He ruffles Sehun's chocolate brown hair.

"Sehun won't eat his breakfast," Minseok says with a pout that could challenge his own son's pouts.

"I have a question," Sehun interjects before Joonmyun can scold him for leaving his food cold. "Did you have a nightmare last night, papa?"

"No," Joonmyun replies slowly with a confused frown. "Why do you ask?"

"Because when I have a nightmare, I call for daddy too."

Minseok drops the spoon in his hand in surprise while Joonmyun stops breathing.


End file.
